1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-spectrum imaging device structure, which is particularly suitable for image acquisition of airborne telemetry; the time-sequential multi-spectrum imaging device is provided for acquiring images of different spectrums to greatly reduce the system complexity, weight and development cost; wherein the acquired images are processed by a back-end software for subsequent applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, telemetry techniques are often applied in research, analysis and other applications for environmental agricultural, and geographic fields, among which the image acquisition of airborne telemetry is widely adopted, while multi-spectrum images are often used in all kinds of telemetry research. Traditionally a multi-spectrum imaging system uses a plurality of cameras for image acquisition, and also for analyzing and utilizing the multi-spectrum images.
The traditional multi-spectrum imaging system adopts a multi-camera architecture, which shoots the same photographing area at the same time to obtain images with different spectrums; these images of different spectrums are compared and processed by back-end software to obtain high contrast images for further applications. However, since the traditional multi-spectrum imaging system is consisted of multiple cameras and tends to be bulky, if it is necessary to install the multi-spectrum imaging system on vehicles, particularly an aircraft, the weight of the system could be a burden for the aircraft; besides, the multi-camera architecture means more cost and requires more system integration and optical calibration works to be done according to different parameters and spectrum requirements for the multi-camera architecture.
Therefore, the prior-art technique presents several shortcomings to be overcome.